Single Reason For Me
by brubbs
Summary: E então ela sorri, um sorriso bonito, as maçãs de seu rosto coradas. Um sorriso que você não se importaria em ter só para você. - GaLe


_**Eu disse que ia começar a escrever mais sobre Fairy Tail agora, e, claro, não poderia faltar uma one do meu segundo casal preferido: Gajeel e Levy. **_

_**Espero que agradem vocês! **_

_**Será narrada pelo ponto de vista do Gajeel, rs.**_

_**Música: The Reason - Hoobastank - Quer música mais GaLe do que essa? Simplesmente combina demais.. Eu mesma vivia dizendo que se eu escrevesse algo sobre eles, obrigatoriamente teria que ter trechos dessa música. Escutem, vale à pena. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Você anda pelo o corredor cuidadoso o suficiente para que ela não ouça seus passos rudes. E apesar da dificuldade em realizar isso, você está indo bem.

De repente você começa a se lembrar de coisas do seu tenebroso passado e do quão estúpido você era. Logo você que vive exclamando o quanto Natsu é idiota, sem ao menos notar o quão horrivelmente mais idiota você é.

Você é um monstro. Você nunca soube quem te disse isso pela a primeira vez, mas você sabia. Você concordava.

E então você chega se encosta-se ao batente da porta, cauteloso o suficiente para que ela não perceba. E então você a observa. Muito. E conclui que é difícil não olha-la, é difícil não contempla-la.

Lá estava ela, com um coque frouxo onde fios azulados pendiam sobre os ombros. Um livro enorme sobre a mesa, uma xícara de café – que você tinha certeza de que estava fria e que ela provavelmente tinha esquecido – sobre a mesa.

E você a acha linda.

E isso era algo _estranho._

Era estranho você permitir-se a ter pensamentos assim, era estranho você achar algo bonito, logo você.

E então você se pergunta se é louco. Ou sádico. Ou até mesmo masoquista. Você não é bom o bastante para ela. Nunca será.

Mas às vezes, quando ela sorri, você quer esquecer o quão covarde você é.

E você se mantem afastado. Porque a acha tão linda, tão gentil, tão encantadora, tão pura, que ela como ser pueril que é, não deve ser marcada com a sujeira de suas mãos. Não. Isso seria errado. Terrivelmente errado.

Você a encara novamente, seus olhos fixos naquela figura encantadora. Vê como ela parece concentrada ao ler, percebe a delicadeza como ela passa as páginas, e o zelo que ela parece ter com aquele livro – que para você nada mais é que um amontoado de folhas velhas – e então você sorri. Não um sorriso daqueles que ela lhe oferecia, mas sim um leve levantar no canto do lábio.

E você nunca desejou tanta na sua vida que pudesse mudar o passado. Apagar as coisas que fez. Principalmente com _ela_.

**Eu sinto muito ter te magoado.**

**É algo com que devo conviver todos os dias.**

E então ela desloca a cabeça para o lado e te olha diretamente nos olhos. Você quer perguntar se ela perdeu a noção do perigo, mas você nada diz.

Aqueles olhos ônix com tons caramelos encontram os seus tão escarlates – que para você era banhado com sangue. Sangue de muita gente. Sangue _dela_.

E então ela sorri, um sorriso bonito, as maçãs de seu rosto coradas. Um sorriso que você não se importaria em ter só para você.

Ela se levanta e caminha em sua direção com o andar leve e tudo o que você quer é olha-la com desdém – ou talvez quem saiba ocupar seu olhar com outra coisa – no entanto, você não o faz. Ela parecia pisar na neve, um chão branco, enquanto o seu chão era carmesim, machado com marcas do passado no qual você não se orgulhava.

Ela para na sua frente e você nota a diferença entre suas alturas. De repente você se vê com vontade de rir disso e se pergunta se ela ficaria brava com você – mas talvez você só ouvisse um "Gajeel.." lamentoso dela.

Vocês se encaram por segundos, minutos, horas – você não sabe e não se importa, porque nenhuma vida seria o suficiente para o tempo que queria gastar olhando para aqueles olhos, tão brilhosos.

Ela cora e desvia o olhar, então você sabe que deveria falar alguma coisa. Mas você não fala.

- O que você... estava fazendo? – Ela lhe pergunta, tímida.

E como você responderia a isso?

_Nada._ Você quer dizer.

No entanto outra coisa saiu de sua boca – e você nunca entenderia o porquê.

- Estava olhando você.

Sua voz sai mais fria do que você queria, mas pela a expressão dela você pôde ver que ela estava surpresa com aquilo.

- Então você notou minha ausência, hu? Provavelmente todos da guilda devem estar reunidos e..

Você fica embasbacado. E sem responder.

Ela balança a cabeça, e dá uma risada rude – que para você era grotesca demais para sair dela.

- O-o-o que eu estou pe-pensando? – Ela disse com um súbito horror e você tinha certeza de ter visto que o acúmulo de lágrimas nos olhos dela logo depois rolaram por sua face.

Você odiava quando ela gaguejava. Acima de tudo, odiava quando ela chorava, pois isso o fazia lembrar-se _daquele dia._

- Pare de chorar! – Sua voz sai rude, antes que você pudesse se conter.

Ela balança a cabeça novamente.

Então você sabe que a culpa é sua. Sempre é culpa sua.

**E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar,**

**eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente**

**e ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas.**

- De-de-desculpe, esqueça, e-eu sinto mu-muito.

E você sente raiva dela. Raiva de si mesmo, pois, era você quem devia estar se desculpando. Na verdade ela sempre se desculpa, mas nunca deveria fazê-lo. É você quem lhe deve desculpas, por tudo.

Você estende sua mão áspera até ela e passa um dedo sobre a bochecha dela, limpando qualquer vestígio de lágrima.

- Pare de chorar.. – Dessa vez você diz mais calmo.

Palmas para você, Gajeel.

Ela olha para cima, pros teus olhos escarlates, e você se vê refletido nos olhos dela.

Então suas mãos – _traidoras, traidoras, traidoras!_ – moveram-se até ela, agarrando-lhe a nuca e puxando-lhe para perto.

E ela te olha tão esperançosa. Então você não quer ser um desapontamento para mais ninguém.

O calor dela vem para você, quente e sublime – mágico você diria, porque era uma sensação tão boa.

- Gajeel.. – Ela sussurra trêmula, mas você apenas não quer quebrar o contato. Você não consegue. Você não pode.

- Hum?

- Me beija..

Isso o deixa racionalizando por um momento. E então, você desliza uma mão até a cintura dela, com todo o respeito do mundo, e a puxa para cima.

Ela arregala os olhos por um momento, mas depois sorri. Entrelaça as pernas dela em sua cintura.

Então você culpa aquele sorriso por roubar o que restou de sua sanidade. Agora, não importava o respeito, não importava o que ela acharia depois. Talvez tudo ficaria mais feliz se ele apenas admitisse as coisas.

Então a parede de autocontrole que você manteve intacta por anos, demoliu-se.

E você a beijou. Um beijo exigente, quente, apaixonado. Ela tinha lábios tão macios.

Você aperta mais a nuca dela, e a mão que a está segurando-a contra a sua cintura se aperta, aumentando a intensidade do beijo, tão desesperado.

Você estava faminto. Mas era faminto por ela.

Ela. Ela e _apenas ela_.

_Por que ela?_ Você se pergunta.

Porque ela era a razão de tudo – de tê-lo feito mudar, de tentar ser uma pessoa melhor. Mas você sabe que não importa quantas vezes você a salve de bandidos ou de magos, nunca vai ser o suficiente, porque ela lhe salvou a vida, e isso era uma coisa que você nunca poderia pagar.

Mas também lhe era eternamente grato.

No fim, você não se importava se ela o odiasse, afinal ela tinha todo o direito, mas uma parte sua temia isso.

- Eu não mereço você.. – Você diz irregularmente, após quebrar o beijo.

- Nem eu você.

E com aquelas palavras, algo no seu coração mudou. Era como se o chão carmesim no qual você pisava se tornasse branco, e a escuridão que o assombrava já não existisse mais.

**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim.**

**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser.**

**Uma razão para começar de novo.**

**E a razão é você.**

* * *

Agora vocês estão debaixo de uma árvore. Aquela árvore que você a salvou na primeira vez. Você com seu corpo forte e esguio encostado no tronco da árvore, e ela com seu corpo pequeno encostado em você.

Ela dormia tranquilamente. E aquela era a cena mais linda que já tinha visto. Ela parecia um anjo – um anjo enviado dos céus para te salvar.

Você passa uma mão sobre os cabelos azulados dela, e você se repreende mentalmente porque acabou de acorda-la.

Ela sorri pra você e se senta no seu colo, de frente, olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu te amo – Ela diz.

Você não é um falante e ela sabe disso, mas desde que estavam juntos você mostrava o que sentia em gestos silenciosos.

Eles treinavam juntos e você se certificava de que estava pegando leve. Esperava ela na biblioteca da guilda – que por incrível que pareça era sua hora favorita do dia, vê-la concentrada e tão linda lendo –E nunca, jamais deixava ela sair em missão sozinha. Quando ela dormia em sua casa, você levantava cedo e fazia o café para ela – Lily o ensinou, de fato, ele nunca foi bom com isso, mas agora pela primeira vez na vida alguém gostava do seu café. Você fazia tudo isso porque ela era importante.

Você se pergunta se ela queria ouvir isso também, mas você nunca foi bom com palavras e ela sabe. Então você da um sorriso para ela, não mais um leve levantar de lábios, mas sim um sorriso de verdade.

E ela compreende, ela sempre compreendia.

Então ela deposita um beijo casto em seus lábios. E tudo o que você pensa e quer dizer é: _Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, te amo e te amo._

Ela o abraça e encosta a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu sei, meu amor.. Eu sei.

**Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita..**

**Eu apenas quero que você saiba**

**que eu encontrei uma razão para mim.**

**E a razão é você.**


End file.
